Percy Jackson Series Song Fic
by Jessica Winter
Summary: Leo tries to break the awkward silence that has settled over the group of friends by singing a song from an old Disney movie when Nico and Percy decide to join in. I do not own any of these characters. I do not own the song either.
1. Chapter 1

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the boy

The boy who has everything?"

Leo Valdez began singing one night while him and his friends sad around by the lake at Camp Half Blood, he was always the jokester of the group and decided he should break the awkward silence that had fallen over them all.

"Look at this trove, treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you'd think

Sure, he's got everything"

"I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!

But who cares? No big deal,

I want more"

Leo continued pulling random tools out of his magic tool belt as he sang, causing the entire group to laugh at him some singing quietly along when suddenly Nico took over the song.

"I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see them dancing

Walking around on those

What do you call 'em? Oh, feet"

He sang quietly and a little shyly to the group, when he said the last line Grover looked down at his hooves and chuckled even more "Hey I can dance without those things!" Grover called to him.

"Flipping your cape you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along down a

What's that word again?

Street

Up where they walk, up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wandering free

Wish I could be, part of that world"

Nico continued singing, when he got to the word sun he made a bit of a disgusted face which was quite a sight for the Ghost King. Leo was surprised that someone had joined him on his little sing along.

That's when Percy took over for Nico.

"What would I give if I could live

Out of these waters?

What would I pay to spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Betcha' on land, they'd understand

Bet they don't reprimand their boyfriends

Bright young men, sick of swimming

Ready to stand"

Percy sang the first part while using his water abilities to create a big ripple in the water that soaked most of the group, he then teasingly sang the last part while wrapping an arm around Annabeth's waist and kissing her cheek.

"And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?

Burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world"

When Leo heard the word fire he made small balls of fire in his hands and shot them into the air before they extinguished slightly after, by the end of the song the group was having a blast, the awkward silence had now been forgotten and everyone was laughing and joking about what song they should sing next.


	2. Chapter 2

"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that,

No man is worth the aggravation,

That's ancient history,

Been there, done that."

Annabeth began singing before standing up, it was the girls turn to sing together and since no one else could think of a song she sang the first song that came to mind, another Disney song. Percy stared at her in awe the entire time she was singing, she was amazing in every way to him.

"Who'd you think you're kiddin',

He's the Earth and Heaven to you,

Try to keep it hidden,

Honey, we can see right through you,

Girl you can't conceal it,

We know how you feel,

And who you're thinking of."

Piper stood up after Annabeth finished the first part of Megs verse and sang the Muses part with Clarisse quietly joining in, their voices sounded quite good together. It surprised everyone that Piper would start singing and once Clarisse joined her they thought they were full out imagining it.

"No chance, no way,

I won't say it, no, no."

Annabeth continued singing while grinning at Piper and Clarisse glad they continued singing with her, it was a big deal for the girls to get up in front of people and do such a silly thing, especially Clarisse who not long ago would torture all of them for looking at her the wrong way.

"You swoon, you sigh,

why deny it? Uh-oh."

Piper finished the line by dragging the Uh-oh part out a little longer, by this point everyone was staring at the three girls waiting to see if anyone else would take over the lead.

"It's too cliche,

I won't say I'm in love,

I thought my heart had learned its lesson,

It feels so good when you start out,

My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!",

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out,

Oh."

Clarisse was the one to take over, was she okay? Maybe she was sick or something because the Clarisse everyone knew was violent and rude to pretty much everyone. She wasn't the type to take over the lead of a song but for some reason I guess she just thought it was fun to change things up once in awhile.

Chris was staring at Clarisse in shock and amazement, his big tough girlfriend was opening up to everyone by singing with the girls, today couldn't have gotten any better and he couldn't wait to hear her sing some more.

"You keep on denying,

How you are and how you're feeling,

Baby we're not buying,

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling,

Face it like a grown-up,

When you gonna own up?

That you got, got, got it bad?"

Piper and Annabeth sang together in perfect harmony, it was hard not to laugh at them.

Anyone would have thought the group was either drunk or on drugs by how stupid they all seemed to be acting tonight.

"No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no."

Clarisse sang then looked over at Piper with a small smile on her lips silently telling her it was her turn to take the lead.

"You're doin flips,read our lips,

You're in love."

Annabeth and Clarisse sang together, the song was coming to an end shortly and everyone was wondering who was going to sing the next song, except Jason. He was waiting for Piper to take over the lead.

"You're way off base, I won't say it,

Get off my case, I won't say it."

Piper sang loud and proud smiling at no one in particular, Jason watched her grinning like an idiot as he watched the girl he loved sing. Her voice was as beautiful and unique as she was.

"Girl don't be proud,

It's okay you're in love."

"Oh,

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love."

The girls finished the song and did a tiny bit of a group hug before Clarisse went back to being her normal self and stormed over to Chris sitting down with a huff, glaring at anyone who looked her way.

Annabeth went and sat on Percy's lap "Nice one Wise Girl." He said before burying his face in her hair, Piper shyly went and sat beside Jason and let out a squeal and a giggle when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Definitely the best night ever.


End file.
